


u can choke

by taexthetic



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, a chat fic no one asked for, chat fic, i cant tag, thisbis a mess, thisbis a usless chat fic, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexthetic/pseuds/taexthetic
Summary: a useless chat fic about 7 idiots that warm anyone’s heartlowercase intended bc i’m too lazy to make it look nice w all them capital letters





	1. welcome bitches

appa:shownu  
appaswife: minhyuk  
ramyeonboi:wonho  
eomma:kihyun  
sexylips:hyungwon  
honey:jooheon  
bestmaknae:changkyun

 

bestmaknae has added son hyunwoo, lee minhyuk, shin wonho, yoo kihyun, chae hyungwon, and lee jooheon to the chat

bestmaknae has changed son hyunwoo’s name to Appa  
bestmaknae has changed lee minhyuk’s name to Appaswife  
bestmaknae has changed shin wonho’s name to ramyeonboi  
bestmaknae has changed yoo kihyun’s name to eomma  
bestmaknae has changed chae hyunwon’s name to sexylips  
bestmaknae has changed lee jooheon’s name to honey  
bestmaknae has named the group chat welcome bitches

eomma  
what  
what is this

bestmaknae  
welcome  
i will do a proper greeting and explain y we r here today but i need everyone to be present  
hyungwonnie ??

sexylips  
i’m here  
and curious on why my name is sexylips

bestmaknae  
in due time hyung  
jOOHEON

honey:  
hELLO

bestmaknae  
kihyunnie ??

eomma  
why da hell is ma my name eomma  
shouldn’t that be minhyuk hyung

appaswife  
u know it’s rude to assume

appa:  
^^^^

eomma  
shut up we all u know u guys love each other vv much

bestmaknae  
ok it look s like minhyuk and shownu hyung are here  
where’s wonho hyung

honey:  
probably eating ramen

ramyeonboi  
i’m hERE 

bestmaknae  
what were u doing 

ramyeonboi  
......  
studying 

eomma  
shut the fuck up we all u know u were eating ramyeon u piece of duck food

bestmaknae  
i’m gonna ignore that  
so now that we are all here  
i fOUND OUT THAT OUT BELOVED JOOHEON (HYUNG) HAS A DADDY KINK


	2. why does changkyun have admin rights

current group chat name: welcome bitches

 

*insert like 12 fine ass photos of hyungwon becuase i’ve been on this website for like almost two years and i still don’t know how to insert photos*

honey  
look at how beautiful hyung looks!!1!!!2!!!1

sexylips  
tf why r u posting photos of me  
omg jooheon literally pm’d me saying “shut the hell up i’m trying to distract everyone from the lil shit exposing me” and a bunch of knife emojis 

ramyeonboi  
when was the last photo taken   
i’ve never seen that one before

bestmaknae  
damn hyung  
u look fine as hell  
12/10   
would bang

eomma  
omfg shut the hell up u gay ass maknae

bestmaknae  
that is moi

appaswife  
are we all gonna ignore that fact that our precious jooheonie has a daddy kink 

appa  
^^^

honey  
ummm  
....  
no

eomma  
caRE TO EXPLAIN JOOHEONIE

honey  
who’s jooheon

sexylips  
LEE JOOHEON EXPLAIN URSELF

honey  
wow  
suddenly  
i can’t read anymore

eomma  
lee jooheon if u don’t explain urself rIGHT NOW i will make sure u starve just until ur on the brink of death and then give u a piece of stale ass bread just to keep ur ass alive so u can suffer more 

bestmaknae  
damn  
eomma is scary

appaswife  
^^  
even through text i still heard his voice

appa  
come on kihyunnie  
don’t be like that to the poor child like that

eomma  
if u don’t make jooheon explain the same thing will happen to you 

appa  
jooheon explain urself 

honey  
b  
but   
bUt  
aPPA

appa  
don’t “appa” me   
as a member of this family u need to tell us everything

honey  
......  
fine  
i may  
may!!!  
have a daddy kink

bestmaknae  
so iT IS TRUE   
HE WASNT LYING TO ME  
I KNEW IT 

bestmaknae has changed honey to igottadaddykink

igottadaddykink  
changkyun  
plz  
don’t

ramyeonboi  
great job changkyun  
12/10  
plz don’t ever change that username

igottadaddykink  
jokes on u   
i’ll!! just change it  
I TRIED CHANGING IT  
IT DIDNT WORK  
WHY CANT I CHANGE MY USERNAME

sexylips  
none of us can change our names

igottadaddykink  
and wHY IS THAT ?!?!?!?

ramyeonboi  
because changkyun has the admin rights

eomma  
remind me again why i haven’t threatened changkyun into giving us admin rights as well

appa  
becuase he has enough blackmail to destroy us and everything we love and care about

eomma  
ahh yes


	3. who’s the real eomma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: popcorn and kit kats ((y does that sound like the title to an amazing gay and vvv fluffy yoonseok book i call diBS ON IT IM GONNA WRITE IT TRADEMARK ))

current group chat name: honey got a daddy kink

igottadaddykink  
can we plEASE NOT BROADCAST THAT FACT TO THE WORLD  
also i noticed something  
...  
questionable

sexylips  
what did u notice

igottadaddykink  
the cost to know that information is the changing of my username

bestmaknae  
hYUNG  
DONT BE LIKE THAT  
U KNOW IVE A HELLA CURIOUS PERSON

igottadaddykink  
then change it

bestmaknae  
mhh!  
fine

bestmaknae has changed igottadaddykink to ourbabyboy

ourbabyboy  
oh god  
how is this worse than before  
i regret asking 

ramyeonboi  
but i like it

eomma  
it suits u

appa  
^^^

ourbabyboy  
oo not u too appa 

appaswife  
but it fits u so well honey !!!

ourbabyboy  
....  
fine  
SO CHANGKYUN  
WHO TOLD U I HAD A DADDY KINK  
HUH

bestmaknae  
what  
what makes u think someone told me  
what if i just realized that ur the perfect person to have a daddy kink

ourbabyboy  
first of all  
incorrect  
second of all  
right after i regretfully told u guys i had a daddy kink  
u said  
and i quote  
“so iT IS TRUE  
HE WASNT LYING TO ME  
I KNEW IT”

bestmaknae  
i Do Not recall

ourbabyboy  
HOW DO U NOT RECALL TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND ABOUT THIS

bestmaknae  
whomst ??

 

//short ass gc part but like for this part of the chapter it will be a private conversation between kihyun and hyungwon//  
kihyunnie-kihyun  
hyungwonnie- hyungwon  
((duh))

kihyunnie  
HYUNGWOOOOOONNN

hyungwonnie  
yes u annoying brat what u want

kihyunnie  
respect ur elders asshole

hyungwonnie  
when u stop texting me at 3 am about how much ur in love with changkyun i will start respecting u 

kihyunnie  
spEAKING OF CHANGKYUN

hyungwonnie  
the love of ur life**

kihyunnie  
sJDJAJD  
HES SO BEAUTIFUL  
HEA SO PRETTY  
HES SO HANDSOME  
I LOVE HIM SO MUCH  
HES SO CUTE  
AND ADORABLE  
WHY CANT HE BE MINE ALREADY

hyungwonnie  
becuase u won’t fucking walk up to him and kiss him

kihyunnie  
it’s not !!!!  
that simple !!!!

hyungwonnie  
yes it is  
it really is  
do u know how often he goes to hoseok hyung to talk about u just the same way u come to me to talk about changkyun 

kihyunnie  
w  
wh  
what  
h  
he  
he talks about me  
fkskfks  
h  
how do u know what 

hyungwonnie  
because my boyfriend of almost a year knows better than to hide that kind of stuff from me

kihyunnie  
oh that’s right u guys r dating  
u guys have always shown so much skin ship that i sometimes forget that y’all are dating 

hyungwonnie  
but appa and eomma make us look like newbies  
they’ve been dating for like 49 centuries

kihyunnie  
but i thought u guys called me eomma  
i mean  
i don’t like it  
but

hyungwonnie  
that’s what changkyun calls u  
minhyuk is obvi the eomma  
if ur dating the appa  
ur eomma

kihyunnie  
thATS WHAT I SAID  
HOLY CRAP  
RED ALERT  
RED  
FUCKING  
ALERT  
CHANGKYUN JUST TEXTED ME  
AND I FUCKING QUOTE  
“hyungie do u wanna the new anime movie at my house ?? i have it on my laptop and popcorn and kit kats”  
HELP  
IM FUCKING SCREAMING  
AMD CRYING

hyyngwonnie  
calm down kihyunnie  
breath in and out  
text him back

kihyunnie  
whAT U MEAN TEXT HIM BACK HE LITERALLY JUST TEXTED ME LIK THREE SECONDS AGO

hyungwonnie  
kihyun  
it’s been 15 minutes since he texted u

kihyunnie  
whAT  
O SHIT IT HAS BEEN  
SORRY HYUNGWONNIE I GTG LOVE U

hyungwonnie  
go get ur man

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
